A Matter of Convenience
by LilyMarielle
Summary: The Worlds of the Silver Alliance are bound by a fragile peace. The Court is determined to find suitable prospects for the princesses of these worlds. They, however, have different opinions about it. SenshiShittenou


**A/N: Alright everybody! Please be gentle here, this is my first attempt with Sailor Moon. ducks head This is alternate universe even though it takes place in the Silver Millenium.**

**Any comments, suggestions, worries, doubts? Please leave a review of check out my livejournal...Please please please review!**

Title: A Matter of Convenience

Author: LilyMarielle

Disclaimer: I do NOT own them.

Rating: R/Hard R

Pairing: Senshi/Shittenou

Feedback is wonderful and it really boosts an author to write!

Chapter 1?

**Catalyst**

EARTH KINGDOM

"You really must rest, Serenity."

"I'll do that for you."

"Want me to give you a back rub?"

"Can I get you anything, princess?"

Princess Serenity rolled her eyes, heavenward. "Ladies…" she sighed. "Amy, I just woke up, I don't think I need any more rest. Raye, that is not necessary; I can very well carry these books around. That backrub sound lovely, Lita, but I'd be lying if I were to tell you I needed it. Mina, Mina, Mina…cut off the formalities, will you? I swear! You're worse than Endymion."

The recently wedded princess and her friends, princesses of worlds bound by peace, sat on the Earth Palace library. Their bodies lay in front of the fireplace, wrapped in soft blankets. Serenity looked outside the window. "Amy," she breathed, "look outside."

Upon hearing the Mercury princess' name in calling, the other four girls turned their heads and one by one, as if racing, rushed to the high window.

"It is…snow" Amy breathed.

They gazed outside, mesmerized by the soft-looking tissue. It fell from the sky in a haze of pure white, drawing a sense of peace, of serenity.

The moon princess sighed at the thought. Life was…everything she wanted. She had wonderful friends, a loving husband, a caring mother, and now…a child inside her.

Since Amy had declared Serenity pregnant, after a horrifying pass-out, the girls and Endymion gushed over the young princess; a treatment that she found quite unnecessary and exaggerated.

"Speaking of," Lita began as she took the book from Amy's hands and placed it in its rightful place. "Where is your husband? We've barely been in Earth for two months and he's gone already."

The Moon, and now Earth, princess looked up from where she sat. "He had to go and meet the Emperors. You'll meet them as soon as he arrives."

"The Emperors? They somehow sound familiar." Raye mused.

Amy glanced at her, surprised. "Well, of course they do. Now I know you haven't been paying attention when I read out loud." Amy turned to the wine-haired girl with an accusatory stare. "The Emperors, four Lords and Kings of different lands of Earth, are Endymion's guards and, I'm sure of it, friends as well."

"They're very close." Serenity affirmed. "I've been told they're handsome, too." She added, none too subtly.

Raye looked at her unbelievably. "Isn't Prince Endymion enough for you? Sacred fire! You're insatiable!"

Serenity blushed. "I was actually pointing out that fact for your own advantage. And I'm not insatiable!"

Lita looked up from the scroll on her lap. "For us? Why would you?"

The princess became uncomfortable and she cradled her slightly growing tummy in her hands. Amy, studying her friend's movements, turned a worried glance at her and quickly made a move to stand.

Serenity shook her head, halting Amy. "Umm…well, I've been thinking. I love you all dearly and…having you so close to me has forever made my life happy, but, I fear…yours isn't." she concluded. "I'm…well, married and you…what I'm trying to say is that you haven't had the chance for real happiness and I feel responsible for that." Serenity admitted in a low voice, as though she felt particularly small at that moment.

"Serenity," Raye admonished, "We don't' need men. With the exception of our fathers and Prince Endymion men are…"

Lita's face broke into a grin. "Cute…"

"Obscenely sexy!" Mina added. "Well, some of them."

Raye's lip curled. "No, they're rude, conceited, arrogant…"

"Not all of them!" Mina stated, quite offended. "If men only were that way, whoever would fall in love? There'd be no love." She finished with a horrified expression.

"Love?" Raye scoffed. "Everyone can live without love."

Amy watched the dialogue with mild amusement. Personally, she believed in logic and the effect of hormones, but love wasn't really out of the fact. Sure, she dreamt of love often, sighed for it, but reality always seemed to bring her down. "Not everyone, Raye. There are diseases that are not deemed as physical."

"Besides, how can you live without those wonderful bodies, hard and strong…" Lita sighed.

Raye cut in. "Oh! That reminds me: are we still going to meet tonight?"

"Of course, Serenity's got the room; Amy, the book; Lita, some aperitifs and I…I'll grace you with my presence." Mina grinned.

"As if we didn't suffer enough…" Raye teased.

The Venus princess stuck out her tongue childishly at her. "What I don't get, Raye, is why do you insist on reading during these meetings if you don't like men?"

"Of course I like men!" she stated indignantly and added a bit sheepishly, "I'm just very picky…with all the scum out there, you can never be too careful. And Jareth…well, isn't he such a wonderful man?"

"A man who's fiction, sadly." Amy cut in.

Raye sighed. "We can all dream, right?"

Serenity laughed, enjoying the conversation, yet the same feeling of selfishness that had plagued her came back, as it always did. "Not me, ladies. I'm taken."

"But you can still enjoy the adventures of our dear Jareth." Lita teased, chuckling slightly.

"I never said I didn't." Serenity replied sheepishly.

Laughter erupted within them, forgetting themselves in a fantasy where nothing could harm them, everything was always beautiful and at peace…

'This is life.' Mina thought warmly, watching her friends end their amusement in giggles. Yet, at times like these, she'd always crave for something, someone…to be whole, to fill the sudden hollowness inside her.

- + - + - + - + -

"Artemis…" The Queen sighed. "Is there no way to avoid this?"

The white haired man turned from the letter laying on the desk to the Queen, an anxious expression on his face. "No, Majesty. The traditions state…" he stopped. The worried glances of his Queen were enough to not mention anything more of the matter. He turned to Luna, seeking help with his light eyes.

"My Queen," Luna went to the ivory throne and sat besides it. Gently, she took hold of her hand. "You must see that as princesses of the Silver Alliance Worlds they must be wed…and their time to find suitors, as the court states, is passing by too quickly. Two of their families have already begun making arrangements for a betrothal. You must sense their worries to lose their kingdom. Serenity is already with child and she has…"

"She's with child?" The monarch asked. "Oh my…is she really?"

Luna looked at the Queen and for a minute she forgot the helplessness she felt by looking into her glowing eyes and soft smile.

"Of course," she said. "I feel her now…and," she clutched a hand to her chest and let out a delighted laugh. "and the child! Luna, I can feel the little one. It's a girl…"

"Majesty, we…"

Queen Serenity held up a hand. "Artemis, I know well that we must find a way to solve this predicament. I will not have my child on Earth or anywhere without her protectors, least of all with my granddaughter's prompt arrival. For now, I wish to see Serenity, and then perhaps she'll assist us on our problem. I know her. She won't lose her friends."

"Yes, Majesty. I'll be right on my way." Artemis bowed and exited the room, smiling charmingly at Luna, who blushed and smiled back.


End file.
